yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Simorgh Lockdown
Dark Simorgh Lockdown Decks use "Dark Simorgh" to prevent the opponent from activating Traps and Monster Flip Effects. "Anti-Spell Fragrance" is usually incorporated, as it forces the opponent to Set Spell Cards before use, and since "Dark Simorgh" prevents the opponent from setting any cards, they won't be able to use Spell Cards or Trap Cards at all. Being unable to Set monsters to defend, the opponent's only escape from this lock would be defeating "Dark Simorgh" in battle or using monster effects to destroy your locking cards. For this reason, cards such as "My Body as a Shield", "Forbidden Chalice" and "Divine Wrath" are recommended. Special Summoning Dark Simorgh Special Summoning "Dark Simorgh" from your hand requires a DARK and a WIND monster in your Graveyard. Typically, similar styles of deck (Vayu Turbo and "Chaos"-based Decks) use "Ryko, Lightsworn Hunter", "Charge of the Light Brigade", and "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress". However, since "Dark Simorgh" doesn't require LIGHT monsters, these can actually slow down the summoning of "Simorgh" if used in large quantities (so you should minimize the number of "Lightsworns" used). Special Summoning "Dark Simorgh" from your Graveyard requires a DARK and a WIND monster in your hand, Similar to the way "Machina Fortress" Special Summons itself from the Graveyard by using monster cards from your hand. Another option for Special Summoning "Dark Simorgh" is to combine the more powerful WIND archetypes (Such as "Dragunity", "Harpie" and "Mist Valley") with the more powerful DARK archetypes (Such as "Blackwing" and "Dark World"). In addition to that "Destiny Draw" and the "Destiny HERO" cards can be used effectively in a "Dark Simorgh" deck. Special Summoning "Dark Simorgh" from your Deck can easily be done by Normal summoning Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo and adding Ninjitsu Art of Transformation to your hand. Dragunitywing Simorgh "Blackwings" and "Dragunities" combine well due to "Dragon Ravine". You can use "Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North" to Special Summon discarded "Blackwing" monsters and then remove "Blizzard" for "Dark Simorgh". Using "Blackwings" lets you use "Delta Crow - Anti Reverse" to get rid of your opponent's set Spell and Trap Cards before you summon Simorgh in order to stop your opponent from getting rid of him with a set Trap Card. Recommended Cards Monsters * Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * Dark Simorgh * Dragunity Aklys * Dragunity Dux * Dragunity Phalanx Spells * Allure of Darkness * Black Whirlwind * Dragon Ravine * Terraforming Traps * Delta Crow - Anti Reverse Extra Deck * Blackwing Armed Wing * Blackwing Armor Master * Dragunity Knight - Vajrayana Black Harpies Simorgh Combining "Blackwings" with "Harpies" in one deck is a good idea for a Dark Simorgh deck as "Harpies" are WIND monsters and "Blackwings" are DARK monsters. It also helps with "Harpie's Hunting Ground" being around to have an easy way of disposing any set traps your opponent may have before summoning "Dark Simorgh" In this type of deck Simorgh functions as more of a beatstick than a lockdown tool. Recommended cards Monsters * Battlestorm * Birdface * Blackwing - Blizzard the Far North * Blackwing - Bora the Spear * Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind * Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow * Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame * Blackwing - Zephyros the Elite * Cyber Harpie Lady * Dark Simorgh * Harpie Lady 1 * Harpie Queen Spells * Black Whirlwind * Elegant Egotist * Foolish Burial * Harpies' Hunting Ground * Solidarity Traps * Anti-Spell Fragrance * Hysteric Party * Icarus Attack * Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi * Royal Decree Extra Deck * Blackwing - Silverwind the Ascendant * Blackwing Armed Wing * Blackwing Armor Master Ninja Simorgh Using Ninja monsters with a simorgh lockdown is easy thanks to Ninjitsu Art of Transformation. It allows you to Tribute any Level 4 ninja monster in order to summon Simorgh from your Deck. You can use Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo to search for Ninjitsu Art of Transformation, and to search for other ninja, as well as being a DARK monster. Using Masked Ninja Ebisu You can return Spell and Trap cards on your opponent's side of the field to their hand, which works perfectly with The Simorgh-lockdown's Concept, Also being a WIND monster. You can also add Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation to summon White Dragon Ninja, and use Safe Zone as well to complete the lockdown, and avoid getting your monsters destroyed by battle at all, and render your opponent's traps and spells useless. Since this deck uses a lot of Continuous Trap Cards, one copy of Uria, Lord of Searing Flames can be added to the deck for a powerful monster that could beat the opponent's monsters and deal a lot of damage. Also, it can destroy the opponent's set trap, and spell cards, in case any were set before you could summon your simorgh. Recommended Cards Monsters *Dark Simorgh *White Dragon Ninja *Masked Ninja Ebisu *Mist Valley Falcon *Ninja Grandmaster Hanzo *Upstart Golden Ninja *Black Luster Soldier - Envoy of the Beginning *Uria, Lord of Searing Flames Spells *Reinforcement of the Army *Pot of Duality Traps *Anti-Spell Fragrance *Fiendish Chain *Ninjitsu Art of Super-Transformation *Ninjitsu Art of Transformation *Safe Zone Extra Deck *Blade Armor Ninja Mistwing Simorgh Using "Mist Valley" monsters for a return engine and "blackwings" to swarm, your opponent will have a rough time keeping their monsters on the field. One combo is to use "Anti-Spell Fragrance" and "Mist Valley Falcon" together so you don't have to set your spells. This deck has a high synchro rate so you'll have plenty DARK and WIND monsters in the graveyard. You might want to include "My Body as a Shield" to protect them from spells and monster effects. Recommended Cards Monsters *Blackwing - Bora the Spear *Blackwing - Gale the Whirlwind *Blackwing - Kalut the Moon Shadow *Blackwing - Shura the Blue Flame *Dark Simorgh *Mist Valley Executor *Mist Valley Falcon *Mist Valley Soldier Spells *Black Whirlwind *Divine Wind of Mist Valley *Foolish Burial *Lightning Vortex *My Body as a Shield Traps *Anti-Spell Fragrance *Icarus Attack *Royal Oppression (Traditional only) *Spiritual Wind Art - Miyabi Extra Deck *Mist Valley Thunder Lord *Stardust Dragon Simorgh Rabbit Using "Rescue Rabbit" and "Tour Guide From the Underworld" to get out Xyz Monsters such as "Leviair the Sea Dragon" and "Lavalval Chain" makes it easy to regulate your WIND and DARK monsters. This makes it incredibly easy to Special Summon "Dark Simorgh". Recommended Cards Monsters * Dark Simorgh * Evilswarm Heliotrope * Luster Dragon * Reborn Tengu * Rescue Rabbit * Sangan * Tour Guide From the Underworld * Tragoedia Spells * Gold Sarcophagus * White Elephant's Gift Traps * Anti-Spell Fragrance * Starlight Road Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Daigusto Emeral * Evilswarm Bahamut * Gem-Knight Pearl * Lavalval Chain * Leviair the Sea Dragon * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 32: Shark Drake * Number 39: Utopia * Steelswarm Roach * Wind-Up Zenmaines Counter Synchro Simorgh Using "Quickdraw Synchron" and "Doppel Warrior" to get out Synchro Monsters such as "Nitro Warrior" and "Junk Berserker" also makes it easy to regulate your WIND and DARK monsters. This makes it incredibly easy to Special Summon "Dark Simorgh". "Gusto" support in the form of "Gusto Gulldo", "Gusto Griffin","Gusto Falco", and "Gusto Egul" allows for some insane synchro and consistancy when paired with cards like "Dandylion" and others. However also employing Counter Fairies to make this deck stable and give it much need draw power through "Trade-In" and "Bountiful Artemis". Recommended Cards Monsters * Bountiful Artemis * Dandylion * Dark Armed Dragon * Dark Simorgh * Dark Voltanis * Doppel Warrior * Gusto Egul * Gusto Falco * Gusto Griffin * Gusto Gulldo * Junk Synchron * Level Eater * Quickdraw Synchron * Sangan * Van'Dalgyon the Dark Dragon Lord Spells * Pot of Avarice * Trade-In * Tuning Traps * Black Horn of Heaven * Dark Bribe * Divine Wrath * Icarus Attack * Solemn Judgement * Solemn Warning Extra Deck Synchro Monsters * Ally of Justice Catastor * Brionac, Dragon of the Ice Barrier (Traditional Format) * Drill Warrior * Formula Synchron * Junk Berserker * Junk Destroyer * Junk Warrior * Nitro Warrior * Scrap Dragon * Stardust Dragon * T.G. Hyper Librarian Xyz Monster * Daigusto Emeral Category:Deck Type